Bahasa Bunga
by bebobobo
Summary: Bagaikan bunga, mereka pasti selalu dapat menunjukan pesonanya sendiri tanpa perlu penerjemah keelokan mereka. Ori AU, maybe OOC.


Jalanan pertokoan pinggir kota yang asri ini masih seramai biasanya dengan para pejalan kaki yang entah berjalan dengan hewan peliharaan nya, pulang dari kerja, atau sekedar berjalan santai sore biasa. Nampak dari kejauhan seorang pemuda belia berjalan tenang menapaki kaki nya melewati rentetan toko setelah berlari kecil menyebrangi zebra cross dari sisi jalan lain. Sore yang hampir menjelang menuntut sebagian pemilik toko mengemas diri untuk pulang dan kembali lagi esok hari. Misalnya salah seorang pegawai Caffee Perancis yang baru saja dilewati sang pemuda telah memutar notice 'open' menjadi 'close' yang tersemat di pintu kaca depan caffee tersebut. Kini pemuda itu sedikit mengeratkan blazzer hitam yang ia kenakan. Sebuah blazzer hitam dengan badge East Blue Senior High School. Entahlah, sebatang rokok yang terselip di ujung bibirnya tak terlalu menandakan kalau dia pemuda SMA 'biasa'.

"Khikhikhi.." tak jarang beberapa gadis yang berpapasan dengan nya menggumamkan cekikian kecil untuk memuji pesona yang terkuar dari diri sang pemuda. Alhasil sekilas senyum pemuda itu berikan sebagai balasan nya, cukup untuk membuat sang gadis terlena. Ia tetap melanjutkan langkah panjangnya. Namun ia berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah toko cukur rambut saat suara tawa khas yang tak asing ditelinganya menginterupsi.

"Yohohoho, apa kau ingin mencukur rambut, Sanji-san?" seorang kakek-kakek bergaya nyentrik dengan rambut afro nya melambaikan tangan kepada sang pemuda dari dalam toko miliknya tersebut.

"Tidak untuk kali ini, Brook!" pemuda bernama Sanji hanya menanggapi ringan dan melambaikan tangan kembali. Dibenarkan sejenak tas yang terselempang di bahu kanan pemuda tersebut. Mata pemuda itu kini melirik sebuah toko disebelahnya. Sebuah toko yang terlihat teduh. Aroma berbagai bunga mulai menguar sejak dia berhenti disitu. Terlihat beberapa _deluxe table flower_ dan _flowers in vase_ yang terjajar apik di sepanjang pintu masuk toko. Sanji mulai melangkahkan kaki nya kembali. Tujuan nya sudah jelas, toko langganan yang jadi favorit sang pemuda, Hana Florist.

* * *

**Bahasa Bunga**

Bebobobo's Present**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Eiichiro Oda

**Warning**: Ori AU, maybe OOC

* * *

'Kring..' sebuah bunyi nyaring terdengar saat sang pemuda memasuki toko. Mungkin bel kecil di atas pintu penyebabnya.

"Sepertinya aku tak perlu mengucapkan selamat datang", terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang terurai sedang berdiri membelakangi pintu masuk. Sejenak terlihat sekilas wanita tersebut sedang merangkai bunga kering yang tersebar di meja panjang yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengajar kursus merangkai bunga setiap pagi di toko tersebut.

"Apa kau tak suka kedatangan pelanggan tampan?" Sanji mulai masuk lebih dalam dan mengedarkan pandangan nya menjejali isi toko. Sang wanita berbalik, wajah ayu nya tersenyum hangat melihat sosok pemuda yang sangat ia kenal itu baru saja menghembuskan asap rokok yang ia hisap.

"Namun sepertinya bukan untuk pengunjung pembawa asap rokok yang tidak terlalu sehat untuk tanaman tentunya!" Sanji hanya terkekeh pelan dan mematikan puntung rokok nya lalu membuang nya ke ranjang sampah dekat meja kasir, "Baiklah, tidak lagi kan?"

Wanita itu hanya kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatan nya yang tertunda. "Lusa kau baru saja membeli setangkai _Michaelmas Daisy_ dan kemarin kau membeli beberapa bucket _Rose Thornless_. Entah apa yang akan kau beli sekarang.." wanita yang mengenakan baju terusan sederhana berwarna ungu lavender dengan cardigan violet tersebut mulai membuka obrolan kembali. "Coba aku terka berapa perempuan yang telah mabuk kepayang dan sakit hati karenamu. Hmm.. Lebih dari lima kurasa dengan survey pembelian kedua bunga itu minggu ini".

"Tenang saja Robin-chan, kau tak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu.." Sanji membalas singkat, matanya terus mencari –mengelilingi jajaran bunga di florist ternama tersebut.

"Memang apa yang harus aku khawatirkan? Tak ada yang harus aku khawatirkan dari pemuda SMA seperti mu!" kikih merdu wanita yang memiliki panggilan Robin tersebut. Sanji hanya menghela nafas dan ikut tertawa pelan, "Tak salah kalau kau begitu banyak menyimpan_ Yellow Tulip_ untuk memberikan nya padaku sebagai perlambang cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan".

Robin kini tak terlalu mengindahkan ungkapan sang pemuda blonde, jemari lentik nya kini telah selesai membuat sebuah bucket bunga meja yang cantik. Ia angkat perlahan hasil karya nya itu dan meletakan nya di jajaran rak wadah kreasi merangkai bunga nya.

"Aku sepertinya sekarang sudah lumayan mengerti tentang bahasa bunga.." Sanji mulai menceletuk kembali setelah sekian menit berlalu. "Benarkah ?" Robin masih saja membenahi rak merangkai bunga miliknya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberikan setangkai bunga _Mignionette_ ini untuk mu?" Robin manatap Sanji yang kini berhadapan dengannya dan membawa sebuah tangkai bunga _Mignionette_. Mungkin bunga inilah yang sedari tadi dicari sang pemuda dari awal ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke toko ini.

"Kemampuanku melebihi pesonaku?" Sanji hanya mengangkat alis nya sambil tersenyum seperti mengisyaratkan 'seperti itulah mungkin'. Robin menarik garis bibirnya kembali menjadi lengkungan senyum. "Tunggu!" langkah jenjang nya berjalan cepat menuju meja kasir. Disentuhnya sebuah vas kaca bening sebagai wadah beberapa tangkai bunga dengan media tumbuh air di samping mesin kasir. Robin melihatnya sebentar sembari tersenyum –menggeser sedikit kedepan vas tersebut dari posisi awal. Sanji mengangkat alisnya kembali, pertanda dia sedikit memproses arti tindakan wanita berparas ayu tersebut.

"Balasan bahasa bunga untukku?" Robin hanya tersenyum kembali sebagai tanda meng—iya—kan pernyataan Sanji.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku tahu artinya!" Mata pemuda blonde itu berbinar-binar seakan membuat bentuk hati menatap tanaman dengan tangkai hijau kecil dan kelopak bunga tipis berwarna ungu dalam vas tersebut. "Pasti artinya kau sangat mencintaiku kan, Robin-chan?"

Robin hanya menggeleng pelan dengan kelakuan pemuda yang lebih muda 9 tahun darinya tersebut, "Kemampuan bahasa bunga mu sepertinya masih kurang".

"Tapi artinya pasti menunjukan kurang lebih seperti itu kan, Robin-chan?" Sanji masih saja berharap wanita tersebut mengatakan 'iya' untuk harapan sekilasnya tadi. Benar saja, sebenarnya Sanji masih belum mengerti berbagai macam arti bunga. Maka dari itu ia ada di sini. Selain dapat menemui wanita yang sudah dikenalnya dari kecil itu, juga untuk sedikit mengerti lebih jauh tentang toko bunga ini. Tentu termasuk mempelajari bahasa bunga.

"Pelajaran untukmu, _Delphinium_, kau tak boleh mempermainkan perasaan wanita.." Robin mengembalikan vas bunga itu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Eh? Aku selalu bersungguh-sungguh mencintai _ladies _di dunia ini" Sanji mulai membara-bara. Dia kini berpose layaknya pangeran gagah apalagi setelah ia mengambil asal bunga mawar yang ada di sebelahnya dan menggigitnya hati-hati di mulut pemuda blonde itu, sempurna. Tangannya terangkat bagaikan para pujangga dan matanya ia pejamkan, "Oh _ladies. _Aku hidup untuk melindungimu. Aku hidup untuk menjadi penja—". 'TUK!'

Robin memukul singkat kepala Sanji dengan seikat tusuk lidi kecil yang ia ambil dari meja kreasi bunganya. "Kau masih sekolah, jangan berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak. Belajarlah yang rajin!" Sanji hanya mencibir sejenak sembari mengusap bagian kepalanya yang menjadi korban pemukulan, walau nyatanya tak sakit sama sekali.

"Kau memang tak pernah berubah dari kecil dengan sifat womanizer mu.." Robin melirik sejenak alat penunjuk waktu yang tersemat manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sudah hampir setengah enam lebih. Ayo bantu aku berkemas untuk menutup toko ini!" dengan arahan singkat Robin, Sanji langsung bergegas untuk membantu merapikan alat dan bahan merangkai bunga kering yang berserakan di atas meja. "Apapun untukmu, _Mademoiselle_".

Menit-menit selanjutnya diwarnai dengan kikikan tawa diantara mereka. Mereka sudah cukup lama mengenal untuk menciptakan suasan akrab diselingi candaan ringan tersebut. Sampai akhirnya sebuah bel sepeda dari luar menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

'Kring..Kring' Sanji dan Robin langsung menoleh ke arah luar pintu masuk yang terbuka sehingga menampilkan sosok yang mengenakan sepeda sedang berhenti di depan toko tersebut. Sanji terdiam.

"Robin nee-chan!" gadis berambut oranye dengan perawakan bertubuh kecil itu tersenyum riang sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat. Sanji terdiam.

"Terima kasih untuk pot tanaman jeruk kecil pemberianmu ini!" Gadis itu masih tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk pot kecil yang ada di keranjang depan sepeda. Sanji terdiam.

Robin hanya tersenyum sekilas menanggapi luapan semangat dari gadis oranye itu, "Tak masalah, Nami". Sanji masih dan tetap terus terdiam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Jaa, nee-chan!" setelah melambaikan tangan nya lagi gadis oranye tersebut langsung bergegas mengayun sepedanya menghilang dari depan toko tersebut. Robin melirik sekilas pemuda blonde disebelahnya. Dia masih terdiam sejak dari tadi. Sudahlah, Robin sudah dapat menerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan pemuda yang memiliki alis 'lucu' tersebut.

"HUWOOOOOOOOGH! Siapa itu Robin-chaaan?" Robin hanya menghela nafas mendapati perubahan kelakuan yang cukup signifikan ditunjukan oleh pemuda tersebut, sesuai praduganya. Kemudian wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan melihat _Love Hurricane _khas sang pemuda. "Dia Nami. Pegawai baru toko buku 'Bellemere', dua toko setelah toko ini"

"Robin-chaaan! Aku butuh bunga yang menandakan 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' yang sangat membara untuknya saat ini!" Sanji tak henti-hentinya meluapkan perasaan nya yang membuncah melihat sosok gadis tadi. Robin kembali tersenyum dan mengambil pot bunga kecil di rak tanaman hiasnya. Entah bagaimana senyum itu terlihat berbeda kali itu. Akhirnya dia memberikan pot bunga dengan tanaman kecil berdaun menyirip panjang tipis dan bunga hampir menyerupai _Kamboja_ berwarna putih semu merah muda kepada Sanji.

"Tunggu pangeranmu ini, Nami-ku sayaaaaaang!" dengan secepat kilat Sanji bergegas mengejar gadis oranye yang sepertinya sudah pergi jauh itu. Robin tersenyum penuh arti, 'Seharusnya dia tahu kalau yang dibawanya tadi adalah _Oleander_'. Senyuman itu perlahan jadi kikikan pelan, 'Tak apalah, setidaknya aku bisa memperingatkan Nami akan 'keberadaan' pemuda yang akan terus mengejarnya itu'.

Robin kembali melanjutkan acara membenahi tokonya tersebut untuk segera menutupnya. Suasana di luar kini juga sudah mulai meredup. Tangan terampilnya mulai bergerak cepat menandakan ia sudah biasa sendiri mengurus toko ini. Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Robin siap untuk menutup toko bunganya. Ia berjalan mendekati meja kasir sejenak, ingin mengambil mantel di rak bawah meja kasir. Wanita berusia 28 tahun tersebut menjongkokan dirinya sejenak mencari mantelnya.

Dia terdiam seperkian detik, sepertinya dia tak meletakan mantelnya disitu hari ini. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan melewati jejeran rak dengan berbagai label menuju bagian belakang. Matanya mengkilat seakan benar dugaan nya. Mantelnya ia letakan di meja kecil di bagian belakang pojok toko. Tangan nya dengan cepat meraih mantel coklat tersebut sampai akhirnya ia terhenti sejenak menatap sesuatu yang menemani mantelnya terletak di atas meja.

Ia tetap mengambil mantelnya dan melipatnya di lengan bawah tangan kirinya sembari melihat benda lain yang terletak di meja itu. Sedetik kemudian dia menarik sebuah garis lengkung pada bibir ranum wanita tersebut, pandangan nya mulai melembut menatap pot bunga yang terbuat dari bahan anyaman bercat putih itu. Pot yang memuat dua tangkai tanaman menyurupai bentuk bunga _Matahari_. Ia masih teringat benar bagaimana ia mendapatkan tanaman itu.

Flashback

"_Lobin-chan mau jadi pacal Canji? Canji akan melindungi Lobin-chan lho, cueelll!" anak kecil berumur lima tahun merengek menarik seragam sekolah gadis muda yang duduk menemaninya makan es krim._

_Siang menjelang sore melatari taman di pusat kota tersebut. Banyak anak kecil berlari kesana kemari gembira ditemani oleh keluarganya. Terlihat seorang gadis SMA dengan anak TK duduk di kursi taman dekat ayunan. Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum geli mendengar pernyataan sang anak kecil yang sering ditemuinya di taman ini setiap ia pulang sekolah._

"_Sanji, sudah lebih dari puluhan kali setiap kakak menemui mu di sini kau merajuk supaya kakak menjadi pacar mu. Apa kau tidak lelah? Lagian kakak kan lebih tua dari Sanji. Coba lihat teman-teman sepantaran Sanji, mungkin mereka mau jadi pacar Sanji. Namun dari mana Sanji mengerti kata pacaran?" Robin membersihkan sejenak es krim yang belepotan di mulut anak berambut pirang tersebut dengan kertas tisu yang dibawanya._

"_Uhm, Canji cuma pingin ngelindungi Lobin-chan. Abisnya Lobin-chan celing nangis mulu di cini!" Robin sedikit tersentak mendengar celotehan anak lima tahun tersebut. Pandangannya menyendu, benar saja, hanya anak ini yang bagaikan mampu mengerti betapa pelik masalah keluarganya. Anak ini bagaikan sudah mengerti dia yang menderita menjadi seorang gadis 'broken home'. Anak yang pandai.. atau terlewat polos?_ _Robin mengelus rambut anak itu sejenak, dia tersenyum lembut._

_"Oh iya, Canji punya cecuatu buwat Lobin-chan.." Sanji kecil segera mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya yang berwarna biru tua._

"_Talaaaat, Canji ambil ini di taman depan luang bu gulu.." sebuah pot bunga dari anyaman bercat putih dengan bunga menyurupai bunga matahari diberikan Sanji kecil. Mata onyx gadis tersebut membulat sekilas mendapati tanaman pot yang ada di pangkuan tangannya sekarang. Seharusnya dia mengajari Sanji bahwa tindakannya itu salah, mengambil tanpa izin adalah mencuri. Tapi kini lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar berkata._

"_Cimpan baik-baik ya Lobin-chan. Ah, cudah waktunya Canji pulang. Lobin-chan gak pellu ngantel Canji, Canji mau belajal belani, kan lumah Canji deket.." Sanji kecil dengan sigap berdiri loncat dari bangku taman akibat kaki kecilnya belum bisa menggapai tanah. "Jaa, Lobin-chan!" anak kecil berambut pirang tersebut langsung lari meninggalkan Robin yang masih terpaku. Sejenak ia alihkan pandangan nya ke pot yang ia genggam. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia tak menyangka dikelamnya hidupnya sekarang masih ada yang bisa menghiburnya, memperhatikannya.. menyayanginya.._

End of Flashback

Tangan panjangnya ia ulurkan untuk mengambil pot tersebut. Dia sudah tak menyesali keluarganya yang hancur di masa lalu. Kini ia sudah sanggup berdiri sendiri, dia juga sudah menemukan jati dirinya. Dia tersenyum, entah Sanji mengerti akan semua perlakuan pemuda itu dulu kepadanya atau tidak. Pemuda itu menyadari dampak akan pemberiaan bunga ini kepadanya atau tidak. Ia tak terlalu peduli, ia sangat beruntung mengenal pemuda itu. Pemuda kecil yang dulu selalu dapat mengobati luka hatinya. Ia tak pernah menganggap Sanji sebagai sosok yang biasa. Asalkan pemuda itu tersenyum, dia sudah senang. Seperti yang ia lakukan dulu padanya –sampai sekarang juga.

Bagaikan bunga, mereka pasti selalu dapat menunjukan pesonanya sendiri tanpa perlu penerjemah keelokan mereka. Sanji juga punya arti tersendiri dalam hidup wanita tersebut. Walau hanya arti adik yang sangat ia kasihi, keberadaan pemuda tersebut selalu menentramkan hatinya.

Robin tersenyum melembut sejenak, merasa aneh dengan apa yang selalu ia pikirkan. Memang sangat tak pantas untuk dirinya mungkin. Tapi ia tahu, dia sebenarnya menyayangi sosok pemuda itu sebagai laki-laki yang telah membawa kembali kegembiraannya.

_Calendula— _"Bergembiralah selalu, Robin-chan.."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Sanji-kun.."

* * *

Fin

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ditingkat kesetresan author yang semakin tinggi terlahirlah fic SanjiRobin yang abal ini. Ah tidak, jangan tanya 'Kenapa?' pada author yang bisa-bisanya membuat fic tentang SanjiRobin. Untuk iseng menambah pair satu ini mungkin #alasan tak masuk akal, plak.

Terima kasih atas saran-saran di fic sebelumnya. Saya pasti akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Hhe..

Review, kritik dan saran semua ditampung.. :D #semoga saja ada yang review, buagh.


End file.
